1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, a technology of controlling the same, and a file server. In particular, the invention relates to a digital camera having a processing block which applies processing to an image, a method of controlling the same, and a file server for exchanging images with the digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are hot sellers in recent years which have created a big market. The volume of shipments of digital cameras in Japanese market in 2001 exceeded that of film cameras. In 2002, the total volume of shipments worldwide is expected to reach 20 million or so. Among the factors behind this is handiness which includes the absence of need for film loading, easy storing of image data, and easy photoprint available at home when needed. These are privileges of digital technology. For an application of the digital technology, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-276391 proposes a technique for transmitting images from an electronic still camera to a plurality of destinations easily.
Digital cameras do show high convenience in actual use, though with room for improvement obviously. For example, shot images are typically reproduced on the LCDs of the digital cameras for checking. Nevertheless, the LCDs are limited in size due to the digital camera casings, and thus are far from being an environment optimum for checking.
Since digital cameras require no film and thus are free of care for misshots, users often take a number of shots in an identical scene for the sake of choice later. Displaying a plurality of images on the LCD of a digital camera, however, shrinks the individual images, in which case the pictures are hard to compare and choose. On the other hand, printing all the pictures without choice leads to higher cost. Not printing but storing alone also raises the cost of the recording media. Moreover, greater accumulation of images makes it difficult to search for desired images. Despite being freed from films, digital cameras eventually leave some to be desired in terms of image checking, storing, search, reproduction, printing, etc.
These problems are essentially ascribable to the fact that digital cameras have not yet maximized the advantages of the digital technology, including simplicity, quick operation, and low costs.